This Is My Life
by darkgoddess08
Summary: Bulma is in highschool, and she is having problems at home and w/her BF, then someone else walks into her life, who is he and what does he want? when will things go right for her this is the story of Bulma's life. AU: Bulma/Vegeta. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fic, please be kind I am going to try to have the second chapter up by tomorrow, but I have to use the school computer so you must see my delema. Read & review. I'm open for anything. I know there isn't really good descriptions, but there will be in the next chapter. This chapter is a sort of prologue you could say. ant way enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ!!!! ='[**

_**This Is My Life**_

You know, even in a cruel and cold world such as the one we live in, you can still find happiness. My name is Bulma Briefs, and my story starts in a well recognized community, and soon ends up in the slums of West city. Yea, I know what your thinking, 'how can you be living in filth when your father is the infamous Dr. Briefs?' Well this is how. My _father_ kicked my mother and me out on the streets after being offered a great sum of money, at the cost of his family. So basically he threw money in our faces and kicked us to the curb. Of course my mother never the one to show anything other than smiles and giggles had quickly attracted the attention of my step father, D.J., as he liked to be called. So after remarrying we moved into D.J.'s home, which just so happens to be in the worst part of West City. So it is in this house that my horrors begin. Some of the things I will describe to you will be a little grotesque, but please bear with me it lightens up in the end.

Now let us see here, where should I start? Well I guess the beginning will do nicely. It all began the second day of my freshman year of high school. I was only fourteen then, but I was vastly approaching my fifteenth birthday. I had finally gotten all my classes in order, and I was heading to my third block class, which happened to be English 1. As I walked in I noticed some familiar faces, although not many, and plenty of new ones. Of course none of this concerned me much as I wasn't a very good people person. I found my assigned seat and sat down with a slight huff, just then the door opened and in walked a very handsome boy in jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. He was no older than me, and it felt as if all the others in the world had been put on mute and blurred beyond recognition leaving just the boy and myself. I locked my oceanic blue irises onto his dark brown before looking away back at my hands resting on my lap. With more grace than a cat he silently took the empty desk that happened to be right next to my own.

It was about half way through the class period that a small paper ball bounced off my rather ample chest to land in my lap. I looked over to the boy to see him smile mischievously, with embarrassment coloring my pale cheeks I threw it back managing to hit him in the head. I gave a slight smile to him, and was presented with one of his own beautiful smiles. Although just a smile, it had brightened my day significantly. Now that I got a closer look at him I noticed he had long raven hair that fell in soft waves down his back, his body was well toned and healthy, and his skin was soft with an olive tone to it. Not noticing what time it was I jumped when the bell sounded signaling that it was now time for lunch. I got up slowly watching the boy walk out of the room.

Sitting on a bench alone eating a packed lunch, I observed all of my surroundings, form the people to the little specks of dirt clinging to the concrete. As I was just moving my overly observant eyes to a group of scantily dressed girls, most likely seniors, I noticed the boy walk past my line of vision. Immediately all my attention was focused on him as he walked up a flight of stairs to sit alone, just as I am now. I finish my lunch all the while watch the boy that has captured my interest so easily. Standing up, I stretch lightly then reach to grab my trash, as I walk over to the brown gum covered trash can I see that the boy is still alone. I ponder as to why he would want to stay alone or if he has any friends. Not wanting to have an unwanted conversation I walk the other way to the upstairs part of the building and head up to my algebra 1-A class, or as I like to refer to it as the last class of the day.

The next day in the same English class I notice the boy again take the seat next to mine. Even though I don't mind I know it is not his assigned seat, and I would hate for him to get into trouble. At that moment the teacher told us we were going to a computer lab to set up some sort of account. I didn't exactly know as I was lost in my own thoughts at the time. As we walked down the hallways leading to the lab I felt someone's gaze burning into my back though I didn't dare turn around.

Taking a seat somewhere in the middle of the rows of computers I quickly typed in my login info, only noticing too late that the seat to my left had been occupied by the very presence I was trying to avoid. Looking at the boy I sighed quietly as he smiled sweetly at me, "Hello, my name is Yamcha, what's yours?" Yamcha asked in a smooth deep voice that had me clenching my knees together. "Uh-um my n-name is Bulma" I said quietly in my usual shy demeanor. His smile grew wider and almost blinded me with it's radiance as he reached over and gently put a hand on my jean covered thigh, "can I have your phone number?" he asked with a low voice leaving me to melt as I slowly but surly pull out my cell phone and hand It over to him, watching as he exchanges our numbers. After finishing up he silently slipped the phone back into my pocket, his arm slightly running over my breast. That was the first time I had spoken to Yamcha, the boy that captured my heart with one look. Although you know, looks can be deceiving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it's not perfect but bear with me it gets better.**

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

"Oh come on Bulma, why can't you just let me do it, huh?" A young boy around fifteen asked in an extremely agitated voice. Looking at the girl in his lap he sighed again, he was angry she wouldn't let him touch her. Sighing lightly he wrapped his arm around her waist, and once again tried to slide his hand beneath the barriers of her tight dark blue skinny jeans and her panties, "I-I just can't Yamcha!" Bulma said hastily as she grabbed his intruding hand and hurriedly getting off of his lap, losing her balance in the process Bulma fell to the ground.

Glaring at the fallen blue haired beauty Yamcha stood up as well and moved around the girl not bothering to help her up. "Fine I'll see you tomorrow Bulma, and wear the skirt too, got it?" he said over his shoulder, then disappeared around a corner. Looking up from her place on the floor, Bulma picked herself up running a shaky hand through her long blue tresses as silent tears trekked down the contours of her beautiful face dripping from her chin to the hard concrete floor beneath her. She just couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, 'I should have known better than to go for him just that look in his eyes I should have thought it through, some genius I am' she thought angrily. Sighing loudly Bulma started her long walk home, she may be the daughter of the _famous_ Dr. Briefs, but that didn't mean she got anything from him besides his genes. She was a technical genius also, although her mind far surpassed that of her father's, 'not that I'd ever tell him that' she thought bitterly to herself. 'He would just use me and take all the credit, kin of like now but worse' she continued not even paying attention to where she was walking.

Finally knocked from her thoughts by the angry honk of someone's horn, Bulma looked up to see a large yellow dome like house. On the front of the house were huge letters spelling out, 'Capsule Corp.'. This was the place she called home at least to the outside world, but inside she couldn't really call this a home; for one her mother was never for her in serious situations though Bulma loved her anyway, and second her father never cared for _her_ just her mind all in all her father hated her with a passion. 'The feeling is mutual' Bulma thought as she made her way up the small drive to the front doors of the massive building.

Walking down the winding halls of the large compound heading to her room Bulma stopped short of her destination when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from her father's office. Quiet as a mouse, she crept up to the closed door and pressed her ear gently against the hard oak wood. Listening more closely she recognized her father's lazy drawl, but was stumped with the second voice she has never met him. Now curious beyond belief, Bulma concentrated harder on what they were talking about. What she hear broke her heart, "What are you saying, you want me to throw my wife and my own daughter out on the streets for all that money you have there?" came the voice of Dr. Briefs. There was a slight laugh from the unknown man, "yes I guess you could put it that way, but its not like you care about them, just think of the possibilities if that little girl and that overly attentive bitch were gone" the man said and Bulma could practically _see_ the sneer in his voice as he spoke of her and her mother. "Well I see your point-"Bulma didn't even want to hear the rest of that sentence as she threw her body from the door as if it burned her delicate skin. Turning on her heel Bulma stalked off to her room, but she would regret not staying to hear the rest of the conversation in the weeks to come.

Back in the room behind the oak wood door, the men continued to chat, "yes my son is very interested in that wife of yours and the girl, for technical reason" the unknown man smiled evilly. Dr. Briefs looked at him for a moment considering his offer then an evil smile of his own came across his face as he stretched his hand out to the man in front of him. Taking the offering the man set the briefcase full of money on the cherry wood desk and nodded, "I expect you to have them out by tomorrow morning" and with that the man left. Sitting in the office for a bit longer Dr. Briefs sighed standing up, "well it's time to evict the unwanted tenants from my home" he said absently scratching Mr. Scratches (the black cat that is always on his shoulder) head gently.

Lying back on the soft queen sized bed in the middle of the dark room; Bulma looked up at the Evanescence poster pinned to her ceiling. Not really seeing the beautifully crafted poster she was lost to her thoughts. Wondering what she was going to do if her father actually took that man up on his deal which knowing her father as she did, Bulma knew he had. So with a heaving sigh she got up from the warming comfort of her bed turning on the bedside lap while sitting up and she began to pack all of her necessary items she would need. Reaching under her bed she felt around when her fingers brushed against the desired item she pulled into the light. As the dull light spilled onto the object in Bulma's hands it was revealed to be an old beat up wooden box.

Knock, knock!

Quickly throwing the box back under her bed Bulma made her way to the door of her room and pulled it open. Her father stood there with a slight frown on his face as he set eyes on his only daughter. Clearing her throat, "yes Father, can I help you with anything?" she said a bit bitterly already knowing what was coming. "No I do not require you for any need nor do I require your mother. You two are to leave here before the dawn of tomorrow morning, is that understood?" Dr. Briefs said with an equally bitter voice. Bulma didn't know why, but with every conversation she and her father had it was always so formal. Like royalty. Nodding curtly at the old man in front of her, she turned on her heel and slammed the door in his surprised face leaving the man stunned. 'She took that pretty well, I guess she really did hate me as much as she would say' he thought a little sadly as he walked back to his personal office. It was almost a pity; '_almost'_ he thought with an evil chuckle then settled into his seat to await his wife.

Back in Bulma's room everything was almost all packed away into small capsules about the size of her pinky. Looking around her Bulma sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day; all that was left in the room was a pair of clothes for tomorrow, her pajamas, her bed, a small purse that was filled to the top with capsules containing everything she owned, and the wooden box that now sat beside her on the soft bed. Reaching for the small object she opened it up, and pulled out an old wrinkled piece of paper that held beautifully sculptured handwriting. This writing had belonged to her grandmother, her father's mother; she had loved Bulma from day one. Reading over the note for the umpteenth time, a smile was brought to her face. Although that particular letter was the last one she ever received before her grandmother died, it still held so many funny lines and words of comfort. After setting the letter gently at her side she reached back into the box and pulled out a slightly faded photograph of her when she was about five, and her grandmother at her 88th birthday. It had been such a wonderful cay indeed, they had gotten to spend it all alone just the two of them; they had gone to the park and the sea it was the most spectacular day in Bulma's life. Then her precious gram had gotten sick, and that day was the last time they ever got to spend outside together.

A few traitorous tears fell down her cheeks, and then finally she pulled her hand from the box clutching a capsule a small smile tugging at her full lips. This was the final gift that her gram had given to her; it was a gift that nobody knew about. For in this particular capsule held every dime her gram had ever made. Bulma's grandmother had known about how her son was treating his little family, and she wasn't about to leave this world without giving a final helping hand to her precious grandchild.

Sighing Bulma put the items back into the box carefully before pushing a small button. She watched the box transform into another white capsule, and placed it delicately into the purse that held the others. Bulma then headed to the bathroom connected to her room. Flipping the switch and watching the lights flicker on; Bulma stared at her reflection in the mirror. A heart shaped face framed with long aqua hair that fell in small soft ringlets down her back bangs lightly swept to the left. Beautiful oceanic blue irises twinkled in the florescent light framed with a thick set of black lashes; soft sun kissed skin remained flawless of any blemish, and full pink pouty lips just dieing to be kissed smiled back at Bulma. She knew she was beautiful, and she was very self confident in her looks. She just never liked to throw them in people's faces while trying to make friends; she learned that the hard way. Her smile turning to a thoughtful frown she studied her mirror image a while longer before deciding it was time to get a bit of sleep. So turning off the light she dragged her feet back to her bed where she fell and promptly fell into a blissful sleep instantly upon contact with her soft pillow, and forgetting all about what troubles tomorrow would bring her and her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for taking so long I was struck with a case of writter's block on this chapter. So this Chapter is basically all about Goku and Chi-Chi. Please enjoy **

A young woman about 15 walked from the air terminal and into an empty waiting room it was already close to four in the morning. She had long raven black hair that was held in a low ponytail, her bangs delicately covering her forehead, her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She wore a blue Chinese style dress with training pants underneath, and holding her dress closed she wore a red sash. Looking around the almost empty airport of West city she looked behind her and smiled brightly, "Goku we're here!" she said in an excited voice. Turning back around the girl walked further away from the waiting room, but she stopped and turned to it again to wait for the one named Goku to follow her.

Goku was a tall young man about the same age as the woman. He was tall standing at about 5 foot 9 and he also had raven black hair. Goku's hair stood up in every direction, and he had onyx eyes that shined with happiness and love when he looked at the girl. He had on a goofy grin, and he wore a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. He walked over to where the girl was standing and out his arm around her shoulders, "hey Chi-Chi can we get something to eat after we get our bags?" Goku questioned Chi-Chi while looking around at all the restaurants with drool forming in his mouth. Chi-Chi laughed at the sight and nodded a yes. With that the two headed off to pick up their luggage. Both were very hungry from the long flight, and eager to explore their new home.

"Hey Chi-Chi, do you think Vegeta will like this place?" Goku asked as they say down at a table in the airport's McDonalds. "Yeah Goku I think he will" Chi-Chi answered with a smile. Then there was no more talk aside from ordering their food.

After eating the two made a bee line for the exit having spent more time in that place then was necessary. It was now six in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the horizon. The young couple stepped up to the busy highway of West City to catch a cab. Chi-Chi held tight to Goku's hand as she held her free hand up to the sky waving frantically while jumping up and down. Doing this caused her pert breasts to bounce in a very provoking way. Many honks were heard as cars and trucks alike passed them by. All were looking, but no one stopped.

Finally after what seemed like a millennium a cab pulled to a stop a long side of the road, "Hop on in" the driver said in a kind voice. The cab driver was pushing his way into his late seventy's, his white hair was almost completely gone leaving a round bald head covered in age marks, his dark blue eyes were dulled with age and wrinkles were formed on almost every inch of his visible skin.

Climbing in to the small yellow cab Goku and Chi-Chi buckled up and sat back. "So where am I going?" the old man asked, "Um… 2469 west way ave" Chi-Chi replied reading a little scrap of paper. "Alright then we're off" the driver said with a smile. It took about an hour to arrive at their destination, and all throughout the ride both Goku and Chi-Chi couldn't take their eyes from the sight of the most beautiful city in the world.

Pulling to a stop the old driver turned and gave the young couple a kind smile, "okay kids we are here" he spoke a little sadly having to lose the company. "Oh thank you so much, how much do we owe you?" Chi-Chi asked as she too smiled sadly at the old man. "Don't you two worry about payment it's on me this time" the old man laughed out, "thank you old timer!" Goku spoke with a goofy grin upon his happy face.

Stepping out of the taxi Goku took in a deep breath, and exhaling he turned to help Chi-Chi out of the cab as well. Waving to the old cab driver the young couple took in their new surroundings. They were in the poorest part of town as that was all they could afford, but that didn't mean that it was bad. West City is the richest one out there. Right now they stood in front of their new home which had one house right next door. There was about ten feet separating the two houses. The rest of the other houses were similar but the pairs were spaced out. Trees and little fields of grass filled the larger spaces of the neighborhood.

"Well it's not the best place, but it's a start" Chi-Chi said softly taking a hold of Goku's hand. Looking down at his girlfriend Goku smiled, and nodded. Then the moment was broken by the sound of a loud growl. Looking down and placing a hand on his stomach Goku laughed sheepishly, "I guess I'm hungry again" he said looking at Chi-Chi with pleading eyes. Sighing she just shook her head and dragged him into the house (making him carry the all luggage) where all their furniture was already set up.

Ten feet away in the house next door a man sat in the dark. He was not overly attractive, but he would still get attention. He was seated in a run-down lazy boy an evil smile upon his face as he gazed at a small photo. In the photo were two women. One had bright blond curly hair she was beautiful with her happy eyes and smile. Next to her stood a young teenager with beautiful sapphire eyes and aqua blue hair falling over her shoulders in thick waves. A sinister laugh escaped the man's lips as he continued to stare at the photo, "soon very soon my dears you and I will meet" he spoke in a low voice. Taking one last look at the photo he tucked into his pocket, and stood. Walking over to the front door he grabbed his coat. Pulling the door open he stepped outside shutting the door tightly behind him.


End file.
